prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Anthony Durante
| birth_place = Hammonton, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = Misquamicut, Rhode Island | resides = | billed = | trainer = Larry Sharpe | debut = September 1988 | retired = }} Anthony Durante (July 26, 1967 – September 25, 2003) was an American professional wrestler best known as "Pitbull #2" as one half of the tag team The Pitbulls, with "Pitbull #1" Gary Wolfe. Career WWF Durante got his start in the WWF in 1989, competing as a jobber under his real name (Tony Durante). Durante would face WWF stars such as Rick Rude, the then-Intercontinental Champion The Honky Tonk Man, and The Barbarian. He, along with tag team partner Gary Wolfe (then going by Gary Wolf) also tag-teammed against The Hart Foundation and The Fabulous Rougeau Brothers on the WWF's weekend show "Superstars". Typically Durante's matches in the WWF were squash matches, lasting three minutes or less. ECW Durante was best known as being one half of the tag team The Pitbulls in ECW, along with Pitbull #1, Gary Wolfe. The Pitbulls won the ECW World Tag Team Championship on September 16, 1995 from Raven and Stevie Richards after interference from their manager, Francine. On May 11, 1996, at A Matter of Respect, Durante faced off against Raven in a losing effort for the ECW World Championship, in a match that also involved The Sandman. On June 1, 1996, at Fight the Power, Durante defeated Shane Douglas to win the ECW World Television Championship. On April 13, 1997, at the first ECW pay-per-view, Barely Legal, Durante faced Shane Douglas in a losing effort for the ECW World Television Championship. JAPW The first JAPW Heavyweight Champion was Joe Rules, who won the title on October 31, 1997. He eliminated Durante in a 20-man battle royal to become the champion. But later in the evening Durante would defeat Joe Rules for the title. His reign would last until December 5, 1997 when he would be stripped due to injury. Death Durante died on September 25, 2003 along with his girlfriend, Dianna Hulsey, both from drug overdose of fentanyl. He and his girlfriend were found after lying in their home dead for days, all while their two small children, a 21-month-old boy and 8-month-old girl, were apparently alone in the house among the bodies. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Superbomb *'Managers' **Francine **Lance Wright **Terri Runnels **Rick Rude **Jason Knight **Tod Gordon **Cassy Strayter **Robert Fuller Championships and accomplishments *'Allied Powers Wrestling Federation' **APWF Tag Team Championship (1 Time) - with Pitbull #1 *'Catch Wrestling Association' **CWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Larry Cameron *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Pitbull #1 **ECW World Television Championship (1 time) *'Grande Wrestling Alliance' **GWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Pitbull #1 *'High Risk Championship Wrestling' **HRCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Pitbull #1 *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling **JAPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Mid-Eastern Wrestling Federation' **MEWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA United States Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Pitbull #1 *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him # '''76' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1997 See also *Anthony Durante's event history External links * Anthony Durante profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:Catch Wrestling Association alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:South Atlantic Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Steel City Wrestling alumni Category:Tri-State Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:W*ING alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:2003 deaths Category:1967 births Category:1988 debuts Category:ECW World Television Champions Category:ECW World Tag Team Champions Category:Male wrestlers